Thuviel
Thuviel was an elven Dragon Rider who lost his dragon during the Fall. Consumed with madness over the loss of his dragon, Thuviel committed himself to trying to destroy the Wyrdfell as they attacked Doru Araeba. During this attack he converted a portion of the matter making up his being into pure energy, sacrificing himself in an attempt to destroy them. Most of the Forsworn, with the exception of Glaerun, were able to shield themselves in time. It was later revealed that Thuviel's death was a fail safe in case defeat seemed inevitable. Through his magical explosion, he destroyed the buildings where dragon eggs were normally kept, which prevented Galbatorix and his followers from searching for any remaining eggs on the island. In addition, the explosion also tainted the surrounding landscape with poison, preventing anyone from pillaging the island or finding the Vault of Souls. Early life & Rider Thuviel like other riders was chosen to be a rider by an unknown dragon. Eventually completing his training and gaining a riders sword. Later his dragon was killed by a member of the forsworn. He did not wish to continue living but stayed only because Vrael needed all available warriors. When the plan of the vault of souls started, Thuviel was happy to sacrifce himself in order to help protect the residents of the Vault of Souls, and to join the partner of his heart in death. Death During the battle of Doru Araeba, it became evident that the riders were going to lose the battle. Thuviel killed himself by turning into energy, killing many riders in the process and killing the forsworn member Glaerun, as well as destroying the empty egg incubator building. Personality While Thuviel is mentioned as a major contributor in keeping the Vault of Souls hidden, he himself did not know the specific purpose for which he was to die. However, losing his dragon made him suicidal, so much that he gladly sacrificed his life to help the Riders. This indicates that Thuviel was both loyal and faithful to his superiors. He was described as a great and courageous hero whose sacrifice secured a future for the Riders and the dragons''Inheritance'', page 563.. After effect The energy released from this work of magic forever altered the landscape and wildlife of Vroengard, causing them to change and develop different characteristics, some of them supernatural. The conversion of energy permeated the landscape of Vroengard: the Riders discovered that the air had become poisonous, affecting the people still left on the island, with them becoming sick and their hair beginning to fall out and eventually succumbing to death. Powers and abilities Most of Thuviel's powers and abilities were not seen but it can be speculated that he was skilled in swordplay and magic being able to survive an encounter with the forsworn when his dragon died and yet he managed to survive. He also was able to turn his body into energy killing the forsworn member Glaerun and taint the air forever. Legacy Thuviel though not seen in the books left a huge legacy. Thuviel killed one of the forsworn, Caused the dragon riders home uninhabitable to human, elf or dragon alike. He also helped allow the hidden eggs and the hidden dragon heart of hearts those securing the riders future. Real-world connections The effects and description of Thuviel's attack are similar to the characteristics of an nuclear explosion. The release of energy from mass, the explosion and the side effects such as the air being poisoned and wildlife mutating bear similar results to those of radiation poisoning. References Category:Elves Category:Dragon Riders Category:Magic users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Males de:Thuviel fr:Thuviel pl:Thuviel